You're Gonna Go Far
by Nonimus
Summary: After getting drunk at a party, Will and Warren make out. Up for adoption, should anyone wish to continue it.


**A/N: This is the longest thing I've written here, and I'm a little proud of it. You'll have to excuse any errors, it's not "hot-off-the-press," but I did finish it at about three o'clock this morning. I hope someone likes this because it's chaptered, and it's taken over my mind.**

**This fic is dedicated to: Suicidal Flora Takashimi (I hope I spelled that right.) because she wouldn't let me stop, and she puts up with my (and my computer's) spazz tendencies.**

**Disclaimer: Insert something clever about not owning Sky High here.**

**You're Gonna Go Far**

**By: Nonimus**

It was a moment of weakness. He hadn't meant any of it. Except, he had. It wasn't fair to Layla. It wasn't fair to Warren. None of it was fair to anyone. But that's life, right?

God, what was with him? Was he some sort of serial best friend lover? That doesn't even make sense. Nothing makes sense anymore. He shouldn't feel this way, but he does.

He had kissed his best friend. He has a girlfriend. He had enjoyed the kiss. The worst part, though, is that he would do it again. He _wants_ to do it again. That's almost as bad as the kiss itself.

He can't. That's all there is to it. Will cannot kiss Warren Peace… again. But he can want to, right? There's nothing wrong with wishing he could, as long as he doesn't act on his desires. Is there?

Of course there is. He shouldn't want to do anything. He shouldn't want to embrace Warren, shouldn't want to run his hands over Warren's face or through his hair. Will shouldn't want to feel Warren's hands on him, shouldn't want to taste his best friend's lips (soft, but a little chapped) on his own.

Yet, he does. He wants it all more than anything he has ever wanted in his life. He would give up his powers if he could have Warren and it not be wrong. He'd give up his strength just to have Warren. Jesus, it hurts to want someone so much.

This shouldn't be happening to him. He shouldn't want, _need_, any man this much. He shouldn't have to struggle to let go of Warren after flying him home. He shouldn't have to fight to draw his hand back after a handshake. He shouldn't need to force himself to look away from Warren's eyes.

It's all ridiculous. It's gotten to the point that he can sense Warren before he can see or hear him. It starts with his hands sweating and his heart racing. Adrenaline courses through his veins and his whole body starts to tingle. Of course, speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall come.

Will wonders if Warren can feel it, too. Can he alone feel the electric current that seems to flow between them? Is coherency as much a problem for the other teen as it is for Will? Does Warren, as he stands there talking, want to reenact Saturday night?

The memory comes back full force.

_The gang had all decided to go to a party. Sometime between seven o'clock and midnight, someone had spiked the punch. Will and Warren had both had liberal amounts of the concoction. At about one in the morning, they had decided to go home. Warren was going to spend the night with Will._

_The duo managed to get to Will's house and into the living room without too much trouble, besides the stumbling. Will's parents were away on a call for who knows how long. They turned on the TV and skimmed through the channels for a little while, laughing drunkenly at inappropriate times. They stopped on a movie. Will thought he should know what it was, but he couldn't remember. Something about cowboys on a mountain or something. He heard Warren say something, so he turned towards the pyro. "Wha?"_

"_Whachu think 'slike?" Warren was motioning towards the screen where the cowboys had started to kiss passionately._

"_I'unno," Will slurred. "Y'wanna try?" He crawled into Warren's lap without giving it a second thought. Will leaned up and gently pressed his lips to the other boy's. After a moment, Warren responded. His warm lips crashed into Will's, and it was as if he was on fire._

_The warmth consumed the younger teen as Warren's hands found their way across the smaller body. The hands left trails of blazing warmth across Will's back, his chest, everywhere. One of Warren's hands slipped under his shirt, and Will bit back a moan._

_The two paused just long enough to rip Will's shirt over his head. Then they reunited, making contact everywhere they could. Will's hands wrapped around Warren of their own accord, making their way lower, until Will had his hands in the other's back pockets. Will felt, rather than heard, Warren make a slightly shocked noise when he gave a sharp squeeze._

_Warren pulled off his own shirt then looked at Will. Warren's eyes were far too clear to be as drunk as he was pretending, but Will couldn't see that. Sometime during all this, the boys had fallen over. Now, Warren was straddling Will as he leaned down to trail burning kisses down his best friend's chest. When he got to the waistband of Will's pants, he dragged his tongue slowly back up. In the distance, there was a click._

"_Will, sweetie? We're home," Warren started cursing under his breath. Will's parents, he'd forgotten. He did the first thing he could think of; he grabbed Will by the shoulders and flipped both of them off the couch with a loud thud. As the Commander and Jetstream walked in, Warren spoke up._

"_Looks like I win, Stronghold," He smirked at the shocked look on Will's face before laughing._

"_Boys, you should get to bed. It's late," Steve admonished without any real heart behind it._

"_Sorry," Will was sober enough now to form coherent sentences. "Got carried away. C'mon, Warren, let's go to my room."_

Will was drawn from his reverie by Warren's voice. "You okay, Stronghold?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Will chuckled nervously.

"Careful, you might hurt yourself," Zach piped up.

"Like you're one to talk, Glowstick," Warren said, making everyone else laugh. The day proceeded in much the same way, everyone joking and hanging out between classes. During the classes he shared with Warren, Will did his best to act normally. By lunch, though, he was just a short trip from Crazy Town.

"You've been acting strangely all day. Are you sick, Will?" Layla, playing the part of concerned girlfriend, felt his forehead. "You don't feel warm," she frowned.

"I'm fine, really, guys. I just keep thinking about last Saturday," Will confessed.

"What about it," Ethan inquired.

"Warren beat me," the teen hedged.

Magenta rolled her eyes while Zack asked, "At what?"

"Speed," Warren supplied. Everyone started looking for the bully. "It's a card game."

"Oh, that's cool. You'll have to teach us how to play sometime," Layla didn't sound very convinced. Will nodded.

"See ya," Warren slung his backpack over his shoulder and loped away from the table. The bell rang shortly after, signaling everyone to get to class. When Will opened his locker, he sighed. Everyday, he was given letters from secret admirers. Sure, it was flattering, but it got old fast. There weren't as many today, so that was good. Will picked them up along with his books and walked toward the trash. He read the outside before he tossed them, just to make sure there wasn't one for someone else.

_To: Will, From: Your Secret Admirer. _Trash. _To: William, From: Hopelessly In Love. _Trash._ To: W. T. S., From: J. R. M._ Also trash._ To: The Love of My Life, From: That Kid Over There._ Will laughed before throwing it away. _Last one,_ he thought. _Stronghold._ Will quirked an eyebrow at his name and was about to throw it away when the tardy bell rang. _Crap!_ He stuck the note into his pocket and ran to sixth period. He went through the last two periods without thinking of the note at all.

He flew home, trying to avoid any more awkward questioning. His parents aren't home, so he doesn't bother trying to sneak in through his bedroom window. Will ran up the stairs to his room. He threw his backpack onto a chair and plopped down on his bed. Will fell asleep. A few hours later, he awoke to the sound of a knock on his door.

"Will, we're back."

"Okay, Mom." Will decided to get started on his homework. He dragged his Hero History textbook from his bag and fished for a pencil in his pocket. His fingers met a folded piece of paper. _What's this?_ Will took out the sheet and unfolded it. _Oh, that note._ He started reading it, figuring he could put off real work for that much longer.

_Stronghold,_ it read. _Meet me at the Paper Lantern at six o'clock. We need to talk._ Underneath that, it was signed, _Warren_.

Will looked up at his alarm clock. It was almost seven. "Crap!"

Will stuck his feet into his shoes and bolted out the door. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad," he called as he sped past the kitchen. "Gotta meet Warren. I'm late!" He didn't pause for an answer as he almost ripped the door from the hinges. He didn't know what Warren wanted to talk about, but it had to be important. He wouldn't have set a time if it wasn't. Will had to try his hardest not to simply fly to the restaurant. Why did it have to be so far away?

"Warren!" Will saw the teen locking up the doors. "Wait!"

"You're late, Stronghold," Warren's aggravation showed clearly in his voice.

"Sorry. Didn't find your note in time. What do you want to talk about?" Will smiled apologetically. Warren sighed and turned back towards the door.

Unlocking it, he said gruffly, "Inside." He led Will over to a booth in a corner after locking the door and putting up the 'Sorry, we're closed' sign. After a few moments of sitting across from each other, staring, Warren spoke up again. "What do you remember of Saturday?"

"Well, I remember going to the party. And Mom and Dad coming home," Will flushed at the memory. "And bits and pieces between, but not much." Warren sighed in frustration.

"Do you remember what we were doing before your parents came in?"

"Uhh… We were watching a movie…" Will had to fight another blush as he remembered exactly _which_ movie they had been watching.

Warren closed his eyes and prayed for patience. "And…?"

"Uhh… well… umm… we… uhh…" Will stammered.

Warren's sigh was almost a growl now, "We made out, Stronghold." Hello crimson, meet Will's face again.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I mean, I know you're not gay. And I have a girlfriend. And we, well, we're just supposed to be friends. And—"

"Will," Warren's voice was quiet, almost gentle. It was as close to pleading as Warren ever came, "Tell me something. Do you like me?"

"Of course, I do. You're my best friend. If you think I'll get the wrong impression just because you were drunk, you're wrong. I mean, we'd both had some of that punch. We should just let sleeping dogs lie, right?"

"I wasn't drunk. I sobered up a little after I took off your shirt. Fast metabolism, remember?" Most super powered people have an extremely high metabolism in order to deal with the stress that comes with having a power. As a result, alcohol doesn't stay in their blood long. "I'm guessing you weren't either, by the time we got to your room."

"So, you… like me… like that," Will blinked, trying to comprehend the news.

Warren smirked, in spite of the fact that what he had just revealed could ruin him, "Nice wording, Stronghold. Yes, I like you. Like that."

Will sat for a moment in shock. He never thought he would hear those words come out of Warren Peace's lips. Then, he grinned. "Really?" Will just couldn't believe it. Warren stood up.

"If you don't want to be around me anymore, I get it. You don't have to laugh at me." Warren sounded angry and hurt. Will realized his smile must seem patronizing.

"No, Warren, that's not it," Will started after him. "It just… surprised me, is all. Warren, turn around. Please?" He grabbed Warren's wrist and tugged gently. The other boy turned with the same look of anger and pain on his face. "I like you, too," then, Will did the only thing he could think to do. He stretched up and kissed Warren Peace.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.


End file.
